Red
by GGirl16Hunter-DaughterOfApollo
Summary: Side story to When The Past Comes Back For The Better Future. Based on Taylor Swift's album of the same name. Chapter 4: RED.
1. State of Grace

Everything feels so… Different…

But one thing that's for sure is that 'I love you' doesn't count after goodbye…

It's been three months. Three months since my breakup with Jake…

"Olivia, you're gonna be late for potions." I heard Rebekah say.

Another class I have to see him in…

Sometimes, I wish love were easy.

But we're teenagers. Of course it's not…

We always fall in love but end up hurting, like we're bleeding, and then it fades…

Jake and I were just strangers now.

We weren't the two seven-year-olds that played together every afternoon… We weren't the two blood traitors that did everything together… We weren't the two fourteen-year-olds having their first date… We weren't the sixteen-year-olds saying we love each other… We were the two exes that felt too awkward to even be in the same class together.

We were… Two people that were never meant to be close to each other.

At the same time, we were meant to be close. Our dads were friends after all… They were both in… his dorm…

And we had five classes together... It's only been a week since our final year began, and already, it was worse than I hoped.

Other than finding out I had five classes with… him, Rebekah and I only have three classes together this year… Charms, Alchemy and Transfiguration…

On the other hand, I was away from my dad another year.

I lied to all my Muggle friends, telling them my father was in jail, when in reality, he was just… In England…

You see, my mother was a Ravenclaw. She was British. She was also a blood traitor. My dad knew it, but he was still in love with her. She was visiting her friends in England when I was in my fourth year and was killed in a plane crash on the way back.

My dad joined the Death Eaters after that… He moved to England, and I would visit him over the summer, pretending I believed in blood purity and all.

The summer was the last time I hope I'd ever see him.

On graduation, I wasn't going back to England, or have any connections to him.

I was just going to move on with my life.

Hopefully as an Auror.

"Olivia!" Bekah exclaimed.

"I'm going, I'm going!" I exclaimed.

I tried to make it sound like I wasn't thinking about it.

But how could I not?

Whether I was thinking about my dad or… Ja-… Jake, I could only think of the same thing.

I was the peasant. My dad was the knight for the dark side. Jake was the knight in shining armor to save me. And each time, _my_ armor would fall.

Either way, I was staring into blue eyes. Of course, one was blue-grey, but that's beside the point.

By the time I reached potions, I was unable to think straight.

"Ms. White?" Ms. Yalsyk asked.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"When should you add porcupine quills in an Elixir to induce Euphoria?" she asked.

"After the potion turns yellow after stirring." I answered automatically.

Just because I don't take advanced potions doesn't mean it's not one of my favorite subjects.

The hallway was crowded when class was over. I could barely find my way to Muggle Studies…

Everyone had his or her own classes to go to, and nobody seemed to be getting anywhere. It's like… A busy street during a traffic jam.

My mind was out of my head until lunch came around. I caught a sight of him, talking with his friends. They finally accepted him, for breaking up with the blood traitor. What would've it been like, if I was in his dorm? Would we have fallen in love at all? Would I just be another one of his friend that believed in blood purity?

I'd rather not think of that, but it'd still be better than dealing with the pain, wouldn't it?

"Olivia, you're out of things again." Bekah said.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

She looked… Sorry for me. Sympathetic… An expression my mom would've had if she were still here…

"You have to forget about him. It's for the best." She said quietly.

I couldn't trust my voice. I couldn't trust my emotions. I felt like they were all going to pour out the second I opened my mouth. All I could do was look down and nod.

"Let's get to Herbology." She said, tugging my arm gently.

The day passed in a blur. My mind was off again, thinking about what it would've been like without… Him, ever being in my life, what it would've been like, if I went to Hogwarts like my mother had, instead of coming here, what it would've been like if I wasn't a pureblood…

The last part probably wouldn't have mattered… He was a blood traitor himself after all… Even if no one other than Bekah and I knew that…

Bekah and I passed the buildings pretty quick. Her dorm was the farthest from the main building, and mine was next. We were just passing building E, when she looked back, slightly glancing and turning back. Most others wouldn't have recognized the small movement.

"Don't look back." Bekah warned.

But I did. And I saw the one person that made me weak to my knees, hurt me, in a way no other person can, and can break me…

I knew Greek Mythology. At this point, Jake was my Achilles heel. He was the mortal point that could harm or kill me. Only him. Nobody else.

And I believe that.

Without him, I'm basically dead.

And my heart was in pieces after all. Like a mosaic… Like broken glass…

Who knew, there was a right way to love, and a wrong way… Like a game. You had to know which was the correct way, or you fail everything.

Love was a ruthless game. Nobody could deny it. But it was worthwhile.

This was the State of Grace.

* * *

**So this goes with my newest story, When The Past Comes Back For The Better Future, which will be published on February 5. So, this chapter WAS from Olivia's POV, and I'm not putting POV's for this story, 'cause when the actual story is up, you'll be able to tell within the first sentence who's POV it's from. It's not gonna be in order, and the next chapter is WANEGBT, which will be up after the actual story is up. There will be another chapter for this song.**

**-Olivia**


	2. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together

Who knew the word positive could change… Everything?

I made one simple mistake. It was the reunion and he and I…

Let's just leave it at that…

We both missed each other. It had been seven years after all…

It's not like _he_ cared about what I did…

_He _only cared about the fact that _his _'supposed' child could turn out different.

_He_ doesn't want anything to do with us anymore.

_He _doesn't even know I cheated on _him_.

While I was engaged…

"I'm pregnant." I managed to stutter that night five months ago.

"We'll get through this." _He _had said.

"That's not the problem." I said.

"Then what is?" _He _asked.

I had been afraid of the question. If I were still with him, I wouldn't be having this problem at all.

I wouldn't have had still suffered of the heart break then…

"I-, I'm-," I had stuttered, before taking in a deep breath.

"I'm a witch." I said.

_His_ eyes had grown wide, as if _he_ thought I meant I was evil and loved to boil children.

"I'm not that kind of witch." I said.

"Then what?" _he _asked. I could hear _him_ getting angrier as the seconds passed, knowing I had kept a big part of my life from _him. _The biggest part.

"I-… I'm-…" I stuttered once more. "I can perform magic."

_He _laughed. _He _thought I was trying to make a joke now.

I could feel anger. I felt humiliated that I told _him_ my secret and _he _thought I was joking.

Of course, when I explained everything to _him_, he was… Furious.

"I won't let my children be… Be… Freaks!" _he_ exploded.

I felt something burst inside me.

"So just because I'm a witch, it makes me a freak?" I yelled.

"You're a monster." _He_ said, narrowing his eyes.

_He'd_ better be kidding.

"You know what? You're the monster! Have you ever heard the saying 'nobody's perfect'? Not even you!" I exploded.

_He _slapped me.

"You bitch!" he yelled.

"Don't you see? We were NEVER meant to be!" I screamed.

All the fights we've had were so meaningless. They weren't with… Him...

With him, every fight was an advantage to our relationship, at least, until the last one.

The one that resulted in the breakup.

Of course, we still kept in touch, kind of…

All the memories of the fight though, were special. He would always start it, and I would always fall for it. Every time, I would yell at him, and he'd hide, trying to clear his head from everything.

With _him_, _he_ always had to win. I was always losing, wishing I were still with him, instead of _him_.

Maybe fate never wanted us together. Maybe we were always only meant to be friends.

Jake and I were meant to be. We were supposed to be forever and always. I was never meant to be with _him. Wen_ and I are history and we are NEVER ever getting back together. Ever.

* * *

**So that's a bit of a background on how Wen and Olivia broke up in When The Past Comes Back For The Better Future. You should be able to figure out the POV. This chapter is only 500 words because the other 500 comes in later, with a different couple. **


	3. I Knew You Were Trouble

Dear diary,

I feel like I should've kno**w**n he was trouble from th**e** beginning.

I mean, wh**a**t did everyone expe**c**t? He was my prince charming, saving me from the **c**lutches of evil?

Please.

If he r**e**ally were my **p**rince charming, would I really want to break up?

Don't answer that…

All he was was trouble. He was the reason Jake and I fought af**t**er all…

I didn't even really love him… I just… loved him.

When I fell in love with Jake, it was na**t**ural. It was real.

It was perfect.

But with **h**im, it was forc**e**d. It started to protect my friend, but it ended up being a huge **l**ie that I had to live with.

And he believed I really was in l**o**ve…

When Jake saw the interview, he was… Sad…

Because of the one lie to protect my best friend, Jake a**v**oided me. It's only been a week, but I still f**e**el like I've been through hell and back.

Twice.

But life **w**ent on. No matter how tough it b**e**came.

Of course, no**t**hing really caug**h**t my attention anymore…

**I**t was all… Tedious…

There were so ma**n**y meanings to trouble…

He was the definition of it.

Nobody would agree with that statement, but it was what I thought.

And that's all that mattered to me.

Be**k**ah thinks everything's changed far too fast.

So do I.

Everything had gone from being perfect, to fla**w**ed in a day.

Just because I agr**e**ed to a stupid ban**d** thing I didn't ev**e**n want to do.

**S**tupid manipulative 'friends'.

Everyon**e** looked at Jake and I funny.

And then made fun of my new '**r**elationship'.

I hate it all.

Bekah thinks it'll all blow over soon though.

I wish I could belie**v**e her…

If I could change one thing, this would b**e** it.

Olivia.

* * *

**To be honest, this chapter was really just random. It's three hundred words, but it's also three parts.**

**Some of you might have realized letters were randomly bolded. I'll do that for the rest of this story. In each chapter is a quote from a book, movie or a celebrity about love. It relates to the story at some point, and one hint will be given for each quote.**

**For this chapter, the quote is from Perks of Being a Wallflower.**

**-Olivia**


	4. Red

**T**here was no reason to drive a new car down a dead-end street.

Nobody would do that intentionally.

But t**h**e truth was, we wer**e** all doing it, without knowing.

Love **w**as like that.

It was beautiful in the beginning.

But then, when y**o**u're in love, eve**r**ything seems beautiful to you.

Especially him.

At the **s**ame time, it was like the seasons.

When it blooms, it's spring. When you're having fun, it's summer.

But **t**hen comes autumn, where everything falls. The cold harsh winter follows soon after, where you're waiting for another spring.

That's how I had always felt about him.

Li**k**e everything, it started with spr**i**ng. We were two fifteen year olds, falling i**n** love for the first time.

It was amazing, just being together. I was grateful for him. He was so easy to talk to, and he ma**d**e me feel like myself. I could talk ab**o**ut anything in front of him, without getting embarrassed.

Then there was summer. We spent so long sneaking around everyone, to go on dates and just… Have **f**un, without his dorm mates calling us blood trai**t**ors, or his parents disowning him. It had been so passionate.

But it all ended so quickly.

Autumn came so so**o**n. From the first fight, we were falling apart. Neither of us was strong enough to win. At the time, I regretted ever dating him.

But I didn't know how ha**r**sh winter could be.

Everything was blue, and as time went on, everything **t**urned dull, like a bleak grey. And forgetting that he ever happened was next to impossible. You were better off trying to know someone yo**u**'ve never met.

He was undeniable.

I couldn't forget him.

He was a flashback now. Every now and then, he'll be visualized in my head. Eve**r**y memory would b**e** on repeat. How he looked, sounded, or moved.

I just couldn't let go of him.

Even after all this time, everyth**i**ng was too fresh. I couldn't get over him.

I couldn't get over the relation**s**hip.

He had been my anchor, even before **w**e started dating.

However, every winter h**a**d to end, and ano**t**her spring would **c**ome.

And we'd be back to square one…

No matter **h**ow much I tried to forget her, **I** couldn't.

Her wavy dirty blo**n**de hair, her li**g**ht brown eye**s**…

She was unforgettable.

I fell in l**o**ve with her, the way an idiot might drive a **M**aserati down a dead **e**nd.

I was an idi**o**t.

She had always bee**n** ther**e**, no matter what.

And I was stupid to let her go…

As the **y**ear went, I couldn't help c**o**mparing o**u**r **love**.

Spring represented fifth year, when we first started datin**g**.

Summer was the summer after and our sixth year, when we snuck around.

Autumn was right b**e**fore seven**t**h year, when we **h**ad our first fight, which ultimately led to our break**u**p, few weeks later…

And winter was seventh year on, with me **r**egret**t**ing every decision I made.

But soon came spring, and new hope arose, to win her back.

* * *

**There are the five hundred words for this chapter! If you hadn't guessed already, the song was Red. The first… 360? Words were Olivia, and the last 140 were Jake. The setting is about two years after they graduated, so no twins.**

**The quote in this chapter is from I'd Tell You I Love You But Then I'd Have to Kill You by Ally Carter.**

**-Olivia**

**P.S. The next chapter of When The Past Comes Back For The Better Future will be up sometime in the next two weeks.**


End file.
